Modern peripheral devices, such as multi-function peripheral devices (MFPs) have the ability to sense and record data related to their performance. Some peripheral devices can sense and record information regarding event faults, errors, click counts and other events. These devices are typically connected to a communication network where they can communicate with other peripherals and computing devices.